It Ends Tonight
by A Girl Defying Gravity
Summary: This is a Kellic fanfic. I have shipped Kellic for a long, long time and I thought it would be a good time to express my love for this ship. The content is the most important. The summary is nothing (I am terrible at writing them). Warning: Lemons maybe present later on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic guys in this story. Sadly I don't know them, personally, but I know them through the music that they make.  
As the descriptor says this is a Kellic fanfiction, there will be other ships going on but they aren't major to the plot.  
Please R&R.  
Thanks**

* * *

**Vic's POV**

King For A Day was one of the hardest videos we have ever had to do. The constant moving between sets. The amount of takes it took to get it complete was ridiculous. I think it took 10 just to get the "bank robbery" right. So here I am sitting on the couch just staring at the TV, not really seeing what its showing.  
'Vic?' Someone said from behind me making me jump. I didn't know anyone else was in the hotel room. Mike had decided to go out an get food and Jamie and Tony went with him, obviously Kellin didn't go, saying he wasn't hungry. The entire time we've been shooting this video I haven't seen him eat once. It's weird.  
'Oh, hey Kellin. I thought you went out with the boys?' I smiled at him. You see I have this small crush on Kellin. He's so small and adorable its hard not to crush on him. God I sound like a crazed fangirl, but when it comes to Kellin fucking Quinn, damn right I am a fangirl!  
'I wasn't hungry. How come you did not go out with them. I thought that you'd want to spend time relaxing and getting drunk after that music video.' Kellin quickly replied.  
'Why aren't you eating Kel? I know your not. The entire time we've been shooting the video I haven't once seen you eat food. Not once.' I say, causing him to look down to the floor.  
'Like I said I'm not hungry. When we're on tour I hardly ever get a chance to eat.' And right then I just knew he was lying to me.  
'Kelly, don't lie to me. We both know you have a fuck tonne of free time, even on tour.' I say, and I knew there was something more to him not eating food. Kellin was one of my oldest friends, outside of the band. I grew up with him, Jamie and Tony, so did Mike, so they all were pretty much family.  
'I'm not eating because... No you'll think me stupid. I can't,' he said before he turned around and started to head towards our suite door. I had no idea why he was leaving, but I most definitely didn't want him to leave.  
'Kellin, don't go, please. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for trying to force you. And I wouldn't think you stupid, silly or any other fucking connotation of the word. You are Kellin Quinn.' That caused Kellin to smile a little.  
'Trust me, you will.' He said as he turned his back on me and proceeded to the door and towards the elevators. Thankfully we were smart and booked an entire floor for our "party" seeing as we had a lot of people with us.  
'Kellin.' I called after him.  
'No Vic. You'll laugh at my reasons. And I can't take it anymore. Okay.' He said, turning around and I finally saw the tears in his eyes.  
'Shit, Kelly, please don't cry. Just come back into the room, and we'll talk. I swear on my entire life Kelly, I won't laugh at you.'  
He looked up at me slowly, 'You promise?' He sounded so broken. I just wanted to pull into my arms and hug him. I wanted to take away this mysterious pain he was feeling. 'I promise, Kellin. I promise.' He nodded and allowed me to lead him back into our room.

**Kellin's POV**

When I went into the hotel room and found Vic sitting alone with the TV on, I was confused. I'm positive that he went out with Mike and the others earlier. Everyone went apparently! Everyone involved in the making of King For A Day, so seeing Vic sat there made me wonder if he'd gone back to the way he was before - before the band. Vic was extremely depressed back then and it scared us all, not knowing whether our best friend/brother was going to get better. In the time that Vic was depressed we got closer and the others started Pierce the Veil, seeing as I was already in my own little band, Sleeping With Sirens, a band that I joined with a bunch of randomers from all across the country, but them guys became my brothers but Pierce The Veil were my brothers longer. However there is a part of me the guys don't know. I'm gay and I have a crush on Vic Fuentes. And I try to be perfect just for him. I've stopped eating just so I can be smaller for him. It's crazy, I know but that's what I do to try and impress someone. When Vic asked about why I wasn't eating and then called me out on my bullshit I wanted to tell him then that I had this massive crush on him and I had done for years but obviously I'm too much of a pussy to tell him so I started to run away from him. I knew in my heart that I wouldn't have gotten far without turning back and going to apologise.  
When he promised not to laugh at me I felt a little weight being lifted not only from my shoulders but my heart too. I know that I'm making it sound like a burden but I felt bad for lying to everyone and pretending to be a straight guy but it was the only thing I knew how to do.

Back in the hotel room, Vic lead me to the couch, the one that he had been sat on when I interrupted him, accidentally, I was just shocked at seeing my crush sat on the couch but I still shouldn't have run after his question about me not eating. Sitting on the couch, in such a close proximity to him made me blush.  
'What's up Kellybear?' Vic asked, leaning in toward me, causing me to blush more, probably looking like a fucking beetroot which probably made me look even more repulsive.  
'Kellin? What's the matter? You can tell me you know that right,' he said so sweetly, it made me even more annoyed at myself for loving him he way I do, knowing that he only thinks of me in a friend way.  
'Vic, I have something to tell you. You're going to be repulsed by me after I tell you, I know you will. Everyone is.' I say, trying to control myself, so I don't burst out crying in front of him. 'Kellin, I bet I won't. You're still my Kellybear no matter what you tell me.' He said to me, hugging me tightly.  
'Vic...' I started but the door opened, we both turned around and in walked Tony. 'Sorry, did I interrupt something?' He asked, looking between us and then walking back out of the door.  
'He's such a strange child.' Vic laughed and then turned back to face me. 'What was you about to say Kellin?'  
'I'm gay...'


End file.
